


Ann and Shiho at the Movies!

by TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Large Cock, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: Too lazy to make a proper description. Ann and Shiho fuck hard at the movies, and Shiho breaks her girlfriend in front of an audience. LOTS and LOTS of degenerate Futa on female superfucking.Enjoy!Follow my Twitter if you like my content, and updates:https://mobile.twitter.com/IAppreciateHen1
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Ann and Shiho at the Movies!

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO BIG THANKS TO A PAL WHO WANTS TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS. This was originally an RP, so apologies if some parts are weird. They were Ann while I was Shiho, so I hope y'all still enjoy Ann in this fic!
> 
> Also yes I know Shiho in P5 is a rape victim, this is just non-canon smut for depraved people like me so dont read it if you cant seperate that fact if you decide to read this.

  
  


Where else would they begin the first anniversary of their relationship than the place where they shared their first kiss? On a cold December day, Ann and Shiho confessed their love for each other in this very same theatre in Shibuya, and wanting to begin their sweet anniversary with some kind nostalgia, the two sat back at the exact seats they were on when they consummated their girlfriend-girlfriend relationship…

At least, Shiho was. Ann, otherwise, took a more…  _ intimate  _ seat~

The girl in question glances back at Shiho with an innocent smile, but a sly glint in her eyes. "Is something wrong Shiho?" She asks, slowly rubbing her butt against her girlfriend's lap. She can't help but bite her lip feeling a thick bulge pressing against her round, jiggly cheeks. Knowing that Shiho was trying to stay composed made her feel even more hot, shifting so her girlcock slid snug between against her ass, trapped in a wall of flesh that hotdogged her girlfriend's clothed dick for fun~

A ragged breathe sputtered out of Shiho's panting mouth, lips slightly trembling as she felt Ann really press down her asscheeks onto her thick, growing member, until she eventually found her shaft wrapped around by those two fatty pillows and made it even harder. Her eyebrows shifting and arching involuntarily, feeling those warm cheeks smother her lap and twitching girldick. 

_ "H-Hhnngghhhh....~❤💕❤💕 _ N-No, nothing's-  _ Aaahahhh~💗 _ N-Nothing's wrong, Ann...~💕💕" Shiho replied with a nervous smile. "Let's... Let's keep w-watching the m-mov _ IIEeeEee~💗💞" _

Her hips suddenly buckled and thrusted her fat dick hard between those dense globes, bulging girlmeat sticking out between those two thick mounds, Shiho feeling her foreskin peel back in her yoga pants from Ann's teasing.

Shiho's reaction only riles Ann up more, her excited smile visible in the dim of the theater. She casually sips more of the soda they were sharing, acting as if her horny girlfriend  _ wasn't humping her ass like an animal in heat. _ For how eager Shiho's breath sounded, Ann continued to tease some more, rubbing her ass agonizingly slowly against her girlcock. If she moved too quickly others might look over to see what was wrong after all. But catching a whiff of Shiho's intense musk made her squeeze her thighs tightly together to cover the fact she was getting wet from this~ 

"J-Just let me know if you need me to move a little. I wouldn't want to squish you after all!" She says in a hushed voice, emphasizing her words by clenching her ass tightly around her cock, trying her best to milk some pre from its thick tip~ And it worked: a fat bead of clear dick-juice leaked out from where Shiho's urethra would have been, the first of what would hopefully become a  **_gallon_ ** of fem-spunk.

" **N-nNnhh~~❤❤❤...** Y-Yes Ann...~ I-I'll... I'll let you know~💞..." 

Face reddening from the tighter hold Ann's plush ass was doing, Shiho slid her hands away from the popcorn bucket she held, and instead held onto fiercely the fat fuckable ass-blubber contained in those booty shorts. The sweet, demure, and reserved Shiho was slowly making way for the more perverted and eager Shiho Ann was certainly used to, now that her hands were molesting her flesh and began to pump her growing she-spire harder. 

"Th-The movie's good, I hope? I-I'm too focused o-on the...  **meat~💗💕...** you're giving me, A-Ann...~❤💕💕" Shiho leaned in further towards the back of Ann's head, her breath huffing behind her ear while that fat log between her legs rubbed harder against Ann's teasing backside, it's veiny shaft poking well past the swell of those delicious globes and leaking smelly precum out of her pants. It dripped out of the fabric as a dark, wet stain, and began spilling over the jean booty shorts Ann wore.

_ "O-Oohhh, fuck, Ann~❤" _

"Hmmm… It's pretty good so far, through a bit predictable."

Ann notes, though she visibly tenses in excitement feeling Shiho's thick shaft poke out from between her globes. Looks like her pervy girlfriend was coming out to play~♡ Ann does her best to hold back a moan at how roughly Shiho gripped her bubble butt through her shorts, sliding further back into Shiho's lap. Feeling Shiho's precum soak into her outfit nearly makes her cum already at the thrill of it all~ But Ann refused to crack so easily. She decided to make some innuendos of her own soon after.

"Can you pass the popcorn Shiho? I think things are starting to pick up. The main character is  **stuck** in a  **hard** place~💕" She purrs, wiggling her butt more against her girlfriend's clothed crotch.

A hard thrust of her dick smacked her hips against Ann's fat rear, and with it, sudden subsequent squirts of pre shooting out and landing all over the blondes back, hair, and a particularly needy thrust by her horny girlfriend shot another another shower that stained the top of her head. 

" **_O-Oohhhh...❤💞💞 HooOooohhh...❤💞💞💕_ ** O-Of course, Ann~!💕💗  _ I-I-I'll hand it~💞" _

A flash from the movie brightened the whole theater, and Shiho's expression was filled with nothing but adoring love, glazed brown eyes with a dopey smile that drooled spit onto Ann's shoulder, and a widening dick that angrily throbbed in-between delectable, meaty spheres. Hand repeatedly trying to grab the bucket and grasping onto its edge, Shiho began to intensify her thrusting, just as loud sound effects from the film began to fill the theater. Fast and steady clapping of clothed-flesh was hidden by excessive noise, and right as she passed off the popcorn to Ann, Shiho smacked back that hand onto the right cheek and began to squish that ass down onto her cock, hotdogging her steaming meat harder in between two pale quarter-American booty still wrapped in clothing. 

**_"H-Hhaaah, haaaah, haah, haaa~_ ** ❤❤💞...C-Can I get you s-some… s-some  **_d-dip_ ** to go along with your popcorn~? Some frosting for it a-and these...  **_juicy buns~?💗💗💕"_ **

Where it any other context, Ann would laugh and cringe at how corny and ridiculous Shiho's innuendos were, but she was too horny too to make fun of her sex-loving girlfriend.

Soon enough though, Ann makes a visible gasp as Shiho's hips smack against her rear, covering her mouth to muffle the moans that follow as her back is showered in hot smelly she-pre. Ann's eyes shine with lust full hearts as she steadily loses control, wanting to take off her jacket or brush her hair back just to get a taste of that salty pre~♡ Ann needily humps back against Shiho's growing shaft, her pants dripping with her own arousal onto the chair they shared. Hearing the muffled claps spurs her on more, mouth hanging dumbly open before a hard smack to one of her cheeks snap her back to reality. 

**_"AH~!❤❤❤_ ** T-Thank you Shiho...💞"

Ann says with a slight moan, biting her lip hard enough to almost draw some blood as she feels the hot throbbing monster threatening to tear a hole in her pants. 

"I-If you're offering I wouldn't mind some dip💗 T-The snack counter really didn't make this bucket  **_salty_ ** enough~💗💕"

Now hearing Ann actually break her composure and moan along with Shiho in this public buttjob session with a swollen, red cock teased by the sweaty heat and clenching of her girlfriend's asscheeks, Shiho's libido dramatically increased, her gigantic fuckstick gained a couple more inches. 

**Riiiiiiiiiip~!**

Shiho's sweatpants couldn't take the duress any longer, and now her bare, club-shaped cock was free for Ann to look back and feel throbbing, only Ann's shorts and her panties underneath the only barriers preventing Shiho from just effortlessly skewering her naughty asshole in one fell swoop. 

"Y-You're welcome Ann~💕💕 Th-though, I heard th-that the machine for the d-dip is a bit clogged up, and needs some  **lubrication** to fix it...~❤💞"

Below Ann, Shiho's vast balls started to churn, production of her tasty, salty girljuices building inside her hot cum-crates. With an engorged head just smaller than the size of her fist, and such a sexy and loving girlfriend bouncing herself and pumping her dick with her amazing ass, Shiho both wanted to return the favor, because she loved her~ And wanted revenge on her~ 

"Could you j-just sit up and bend over, A-Ann~❤💕...?  _ B-Because I think I know h-how to get that  _ **_extra salty dip_ ** _ you need~" _

Ann's eyes widen hearing the rip, looking over her shoulder only to catch a the tip of the dick smacking against her cheek with a mighty  **WHAP!**

**_"Hoooooah~"_ **

Ann's eyes roll back in a lewd ahegao expression as the heavy club rests against her cheek, smearing it with more pre cum. She doesn't register Shiho's words immediately, instead nuzzling the dick like a kitty would it's owner's hand, tongue sliding out to lick up the mess she caused. 

"Mmph, don't worry Shiho~❤💕💕…I can get it out~❤💞💞" She slurs, slowly standing up and letting Shiho's girlcock fall between her thighs. 

Tugging her pants down, she bends over and spreads her ass wide.... 

Before giving Shiho a wink~ 

_ "Not yet~💕"  _

She smirks with a lewd grin, before crushing the thick monster between her thighs. 

"Ahhh~💕 That's better!" She says cheerfully, sitting directly on Shiho's fat balls~ "I had to get a bit more comfortable. It's getting kinda hot in here~💞" To add to her cruel teasing the girl slides her thighs along the shaft, placing the bucket right underneath the tip. 

"I hope this helps you see the film better~❤"

At first, Shiho's eyes narrowed in lust and her smile grew to be a grin. She loved Ann so much, and whenever Shiho was able to get her into a haze, especially for such perverted things like public sex, it always made her so much harder, and so much more in love~ That slutty expression, that amazing, sloppy lick, her wide ass being presented rightni front of her eager eyes... the movie and it's viewers didn't exist anymore, only Ann, and Shiho was going to destroy her-! But then that wink, and Shiho's increasing perversity stopped. 

**"H-Huh..?"**

Instead of being a submissive girl and letting Shiho handle everything else, the teasing femme fatale wrapped Shiho's cock between her thighs, and hearing her composure come back almost made Shiho shout. 

**"N-no wait,** **_A-Ann-_ ** _ "  _

Having her sit on her swollen balls, cock so close to her orifices, and yet, Ann continued to tease her? A shuddering whimper released from Shiho's mouth, hands desperately reaching over and feeling Ann's fat ass again as they stared face-to-face at each other. 

**_"Ann… A-Ann please oh G-God please let me cum please let me cum please let me cum please please let me cum--_ ** **D-don't you want me to g-give you some pleasure too...?! M-My cock feels SO good, so fucking good, I-I just want to make you feel good too, j-just** **_please-_ ** **"**

Ann doesn't look at Shiho directly in the eyes, otherwise the girl would see just how desperately she wanted to just sit on the throbbing slab of meat between her legs. Well, if her ragged, uncontrolled breathing didn't give it away already~ Hearing her girlfriend's whimper made her gamble so much more satisfying, and she let's a playful giggle escape her before she places a finger to Shiho's lips. 

_ "Don't worry Shiho, you'll get to cum soon enough. I wouldn't be so mean to put myself before your needs~❤💞💞"  _

Ann whispers softly, leaning in and giving her a sweet peck on the lips even as she grinds her drenched slit along Shiho's dick, not letting it escape from her own heated embrace~♡ Pressing her chest against Shiho's, Ann makes a show of sensually licking and sucking her dainty fingers clean of all the butter and salt from the popcorn, keeping her fingers the center of the poor girl's attention as she gauges her expression. She makes sure to emphasize each lick with a swirl of her tongue around the finger tips and a sloppy pop! as they leave her lips. Once she's satisfied with how wet and slick her fingers are she reaches back and places her thumb over the tip of Shiho's dick, barely wrapping her other fingers halfway around the shaft as she edges Shiho on more. 

"Come on Shiho, don't you want to cum?" Ann asks with a low purr against her ear.  **"Don't you want to flood our snack with your hot, sticky load and make it overflow onto the floor?** **_Don't you want to make me snap with how cum drunk I'll get off the stench alone?"_ **

Even with Ann's assurance, even with her sweet words, even with her chaste and sweet kiss against her lips, the grinding, wet cunt against her twitching shaft made Shiho's mind short-circuit briefly with how much how she needed release. The friction of both of their genitalia made Shiho's balls harder, scrotum tensing and rapidly producing boiling nutbutter inside for Shiho to experience edging ecstasy~ And with Ann's next actions, Shiho's testicles audibly gurgled their next few loads within her, pupils dilating and turning into desperate, pulsing pink hearts as she watched in complete awe and joy at every swirl, lick, and slurp! of Ann's drooling tongue against her fingers, visually replacing the image with her cock instead. And it just made her cock even more harder and longer...  **It ached so bad...**

**_"Oh my God, Ann, I-I can't take this anymore, ple-"_ ** Ann cut her off with her own words, hearing those teasing, purring words against her ears and making her shiver. 

Didn’t she want to cum? 

**"Y-Yes."**

To flood their snack with her cum? 

**_"Yesss."_ **

To make her cum drunk off of the stench alone...? 

**_"Y-y-y-yeESSSSSSSS!!! O-OHH YESSS~!!!!❤💗💕💞💗❤💞💕💗"_ **

**SPLUUUUUUURRRRT~!!!!!**

The weight of her massive load prevented her jizz from flying too high, but it was enough to fall back down and completely soak all of the popcorn bucket next to her swollen dick with her white, desperate love. Butter was replaced with semen, and Shiho's sweet face was replaced with a dumb orgasm ahegao more befitting of a backstreet slut.

Ann silences her cry with a kiss as to not alert the other people in the theater of the lewd things occurring in the top corner of the room. With her thumb teasing the tip, her hand catches a nice amount of Shiho's heavy load before angling her dick to paint the rest of the popcorn white~ Once the cries subside, Ann breaks her kiss with Shiho, bringing her cum caked hand to her mouth. She could already feel the semen's stench melting away any further resistance from her insanely aroused mind~ But she needed to do one more thing to send her girlfriend over the edge.

"Whooops, looks like I got some on my hand~" She giggles deliriously before bringing her hand close to Shiho's face. "Should you take care of your mess?" She pauses, before moving her hand back and opening her mouth wide. 

"Or should I~?" 

**Sluuuuurp~♡**

Ann sucks on one of her digits, eyes rolling back with a muffled moan as she finally rolls back into her original seat before starting her long teasing session. She hadn't tasted Shiho's jizz in so long…  **_It tasted so good~!_ ** She needed more, she needed to be fucked! Tossing all pretense of control to the wind, her non-soaked hand dives into her wet pussy lips, fisting herself silly as she eagerly sucks her middle finger, adding her ring finger along side it in her feverish heat~

On the other hand...

**_"H-hhnnghhaahh~~...💗💞💕 Nghhaaaah~...💗❤💕💕"_ **

Delirious herself from Ann's edging, exploding and blasting a bucketload of steaming jizz into the popcorn container, she filled it well over maximum capacity just like Ann said. Shiho didn't pay much attention at her girlfriend's words, or the cum-caked hand she had, stars in her vision from the EUPHORIC release of her load and the smell of her own jizz in their little spot in the theater. Until she heard Ann's own moans. Her eyes slowly focused to look back at where Ann was, and just saw her fucking herself while slurping up her jizz stuck on her hand like a dirty fucking slut. Her girldick instantly reached back to full size, another audible churn of her balls produced her newest load for her girlfriend, her heart pupils focused still in on that unpenetrated hole between her asscheeks... 

"....." 

Shiho stood up, setting aside the cum bucket of popcorn to her left on the floor, and walking over to her masturbating girlfriend, who then mercilessly reached down and snatched a fistful of Ann's left hair tail, lifting her head up until her angry, pulsing, red and veiny bitchbreaker loomed over her face, her other arm angrily swatting out the hand fisting herself as the shadow of her bursting dick rested on Ann's face. 

"Ann," Shiho said, almost calmly, only half of her face lit up from the scenes of the movie. 

".....I love you."

Another beat.

**_"I love you so much~💗..."_ **

** SMACK~!  **

An angry swat of her hand slapped across Ann's pale face right before Shiho grabbed her other hair tail and threw her in the direction of the soggy popcorn bucket onto the floor, almost no kindness in her actions despite her words as Shiho squatted over and snatched both of her twintails cruelly. Her other hand grabbed the dangling shorts still on her right ankle and commanded her to put he either foot into it. She pulled up the shorts and forced them back to cover her wobbling, shivering asscheeks. She then scooted down further until her cock's tip touched where her asshole should be, beneath the layer of clothing she forced Ann to wear back. 

_ "I bet you're wondering why I made you put this back on, you teasing slut." _

She pushed her head lower and nearer to the popcorn bucket, face so close to the steaming pool of spunk, surely overwhelming her sense of smell and sanity.  _ "Well...  _ **_I think because this should be proof of what happened here~💞"_ **

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP-SLAAAAM~!!!!!!_ **

Coinciding with an explosion that reverberated across the theater, Shiho fucked straight through Ann's jean shorts and in one thrust, plowed all the way through her guts and gaped her sphincter as far high as up to her breasts~!!

Ann is a moaning mess, not paying anyone or anything any mind as she forces her arm further inside her hole and slurping Shiho's cum off her other hand. 

**_"S-Shiho's cum is sho go-❤💕_ ** _ GAH!" _

That is... until her pent up lover looms over her, holding her up by one of her puffy ponytails. Ann glances up at Shiho's facial expression, only to be met with an angry pillar of dick rather than a face. Being so close to the monster has her body twitching and mouth drooling for another taste of Shiho's cum~ She opens her mouth to beg for more, only to be cut off by Shiho's tone. 

Had she gone too far???

Her cum hazed brain tries to process concern whether or not she'd made Shiho upset before a few words break her out of her thoughts. 

_ "I love you so much~" _

Ann's lewd heart melted at her sweet girlfriend's love. "Shiho... I love you too-" 

**S M A A A C K ~ ~ ! ! !**

Ann's confession is promptly smacked out of her head, leaving only thoughts of Shiho savagely breaking her with her monster of a shaft-  **_"Gwah!"_ ** Ann yelps as she finds herself in front of the overflowing popcorn bucket. Her eyes glaze over in more intense lust at being so close to the thick goopy mess~ In routine whenever Shiho got like this, Ann shakily brings to crawl on all fours toward the bucket before she's roughly yanked back by the futa. 

**_"Noooooo~..."_ **

She makes a slurred whine at being taken away from her sweet treat before hearing the command. 

**"S-Shure, Shiho~❤💞 Can this tease have her treat afterward…~?❤"**

Ann asks in her broken state, eyes oogling the bucket as she slides her leg back into the nearly too small pair of shorts. Any further pleas to lap up more cum or get fucked die in her mouth once she feels Shiho's cock prodding her asshole. Her body shivers at the cold, even tone of the girl, even as she's pushed down back toward the bucket again. 

"S-Shiho _pleash-_ **_GHOOOOOH-!💔💕💕💞💞"_**

Ann's scream rings through the theater, her body stretched to seemingly impossible proportions by Shiho's bitchbreaker~♡ Her eyes show nothing but white with the rest of her expression looking gleeful, her tongue hanging out with a crazed smile~ 

**_"S-SHIHO'S DICK IS BREAKING ME AGAIIIIIIN~❤💗❤💗❤💗"_ **

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~!!!!**

Seismic poundings rattled across her jiggling asscheeks as Shiho grabbed both hair tails in each hand and relentlessly battered her trunk-sized cockmeat through Ann's slimy anal insides and turned her intestines back into the shape of her cock~ The thick bulge produced by Shiho's frantic fucking pounded itself onto the warm and wet theater floor from the overflowing popcorn cum bucket, along with Ann's untouched womb being fuck-punched by the blunt dick~ 

_ "A-Ann, what are y-you doing~? You're being too  _ **_LOUD_ ** _ , you naughty girl~! Everybody is going to see us  _ **_fucking_ ** _ and see how I'm skewering your asshole like it's a  _ **_useless cocksleeve~!❤💕💕"_ **

Every pull of her massive fuckpillar almost prolapses that tight asshole with how tightly Ann clung to her, pre and ass juice be damned at the amazing tightness of her wonderful girlfriend~ And every push back into that gaped orifice threw the fat of her asscheeks forward in such a lewd and mesmerizing fashion, Shiho was practically pulling her whole gigacock out before slamming back right in dozens of times per second, nonstop clapping acco panting the loud movie credits in the background. . 

_ "Unless you want us to get caught~?❤ Then I'll happily showcase my cumdumpster American girlfriend for everyone to see, holding you only by your hair and my cock in your ass~💗💞💞 A-A tease like  _ **_YOU_ ** _ deserves to b-be punished for making me feel so good~!💕💕❤" _

A loud  **SMACK** to her booty accentuated Shiho's words, as well as the widening fuckhole she made through Ann's tight short-shorts.

If the teen getting railed wasn't clawing at the floor, mind shattered completely, and unable to make complete sentences that don't relate to her slurred begging for more brutal pounding, she might have pointed out that they already had an audience. A good few movie goers couldn't help but be nosy as the model gets her entire body reshaped, causing her to cry out more in her broken pleasure. Her usually well kept hair is a disheveled mess, completely down over her face, some of it catching left over cum as her own stomach bulges out, pistoning in the ruined bucket. Cum splashes over her and anyone in range as Ann is used like ragdoll, her cries not getting any quieter despite Shiho's chastising. 

**_"MORE SHIHO, FUCK ME HARDER!💔💔💕💕💞 SPLIT YOUR TEASING SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND-"_ **

Her cock drunk speech is interrupted by Shiho's loud spanking of her ass, causing the already jiggly and bruised flesh to ripple. 

**_"AH~!💔💔💔 SPANK ME MORE!💔💞💞❤ MAKE EVERYONE KNOW THAT I'M YOUR USELESS TEASE AND COCKSLEEVE! I'M ONLY GOOD TO DUMP ALL YOUR CUM AND STRESS INTO~!❤❤💞💕💔💔""_ **

The hearts in Shiho's eyes grew bigger, the grin even wider, and her cock so much more harder~ Shiho didn't notice the audience they and, too focused on railing Ann silly turning her was inside out like the bitch she was, ruining her perfect body with her red cock bulge, so intent on ruining Ann's ass as much as possible that she indulged in Ann's little request~

"S-Such a NAUGHTY GIRL~! You DO want everyone to know! W-Well, I'll let all of Shibuya know Ann~! TH-THAT YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN A MODEL COCKSLEEVE~"

Shiho dropped Ann's head down and let it splat~! onto the cummy ground, her hands shifting back and continuously SMACKED her BIG, JUICY FUCKPILLOWS red with handprints, making them shine from the light of the movie and the photos taken of the two of them! All her time as volleyball player made quick work of turning Ann's ass as red as her crimson tights, beating that jiggling flesh with as strong a force as her pelvis-crushing hips~!

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK-!!!!!**

**_"YOU LIKE IT WHEN I SPANK YOUR ASS AND FUCK YOUR HOLE AS HARD AS I DO ANN, HUH~?!💗💕💕💞 YOU LIKE IT WHEN I TURN YOUR PERFECTLY SKINNY STOMACH INTO A SLEEVE TO FIT MY DICK INTO~?!💗💗❤💞 AAAAAH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ANN~!! I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE THE WORLD'S SLUTTIEST CUMDUMPSTER AS MY GIRLFRIEND~!💞💗💞💗💞"_ **

Ann's ass could only keep gaping with how much bigger Shiho seemed to grow, causing her unclaimed hole to spew and twitch violently with orgasm from every mind-breaking thrust. Her sex juices splatter onto the floor mixing with the mess already pooling even as Shiho says more she's barely paying attention to now. 

**_"YES!❤❤💞💞 GAPE ALL MY HOLES!💗💗💕 MAKE SURE NO ONE ELSE CAN USES THIS COCKSLEEVE OTHER THAN SHIHO~!💗❤💗❤💞'"_ **

Ann pleads with a broken smile before her face is dropped to the cum stained floor, knocking the bucket over in the process. Her face and hair is submerged n Shiho's semen, tongue lazily lapping around her mouth before Shiho brings her hands down on her round, bouncy red asscheeks. Each smack sends Ann further to the floor, as if each hit was Shiho spiking a volleyball to the floor~  **_"YESH, MORE~!!💗💞💞💗💞💞"_ **

Leaving one hand free to keep on spiking Ann's jiggly globes and turn her ass intoma burning red, the other hand tea her forward to grab onto the soggy, cum-soaked bucket that fell over, a new idea forming in the volleyball star's mind that would surely break Ann even more and make her even more happier~! 

"O-Ooohhh Ann, h-how irresponsible of you~! A-After you f-fUcking teased me for so long, y-you spilled the popcorn~!’ 

Lifting the bucket up, still coated with her mind-melting juices and cum-soaked popcorn, Shiho firmly gripped the edge of the bucket, before grabbing the roots of Ann's hair to pull her up and and  **SLAMMED** down the spunk container over her head, letting the rest of it short-circuit Ann's fragile mind~ Just as she did that, Shiho seized Ann's limp wrists and pulled her upper body up, making the model arch her back and inadvertently revealing the repeating fuck-bulge that distorted Ann's stomach and fucked up to her wobbling tits, all with a fresh jizz and a popcorn bucket over her head~ 

_ "E-Enjoy our  _ **_FOOD_ ** _ , Ann~!💗" _

Ann was too busy trying to lick her face and the ground clean of cum to notice Shiho's movements, though she hears her say something in a seemingly disappointed tone. 

_ "S-Shiho~❤-" _

She begins to slur out a broken and garbled apology, even as she stumbles over herself to at least get on all fours despite Shiho's constant re-shaping of her cock-modified insides. Thankfully her girlfriend was sweet enough to help! 

**_"HIIEEEEEEEEEEE~~~!❤💕💕💞"_ **

She squeals as her hair is yanked back again before trying to finish. 

**_"I-I'm sorry for ruining our snack~!❤💗💞 L-Let this sleeve clean it up for you-"_ **

She's cut off by the container she spilled being  **smashed** over her head. Ann is unable to say anything, body hanging limply in Shiho's grip, twitching with another intense orgasm as her mind struggles to catch up with the humiliating treatment she was getting. 

**_"!!!!!!❤💗💕💞❤💗❤💞❤💗💗❤💞"_ **

**S-Shiho was breaking her body through her ass pussy~ But now… Now she couldn't see anything other than white, hot cum and soggy popcorn spilling over her face....**

**……...**

**_Shiho was so sweet to let her have all of their shared bucket to herself!_ ** Ann's body twitches with another orgasm as the fucked-silly girl shakily raises her hands up in peace signs with a cumdrunk smile~💗 

Her outfit was ruined~♡ Her cum covered jack and top tearing as it tried to hold back Shiho's dick-bulged stomach~♡ She'd have to go home naked at this point.  **Paraded around like bitch in heat by her alpha-dicked girlfriend.** No one would respect her, not even her friends if any of this got out... It only make Ann shake and moan incoherently in excitement. Garbled  **"thank yous~💔💔💔"** are heard underneath the bucket, as Ann gobbles up her salty treat she was being drowned in~❤❤❤

The crowd that had gathered around the two had essentially surrounded them in the theater, the movie long since finished and leaving the only entertainment to be the two girls in the depths of pleasure. Men, women, children, the two grandparents at the corner with their adopted child..

Of course,  _ Shiho didn't care _ . All she cared was the slurred thanks her girlfriend gave under the cum bucket, the slutty peace signs she instinctively raised, her torn clothing exposing her bulging stomach- All to make her precious Ann experience the best possible, mind-numbing pleasure, and thank her for being such a wonderful girlfriend~♡ 

**"O-Ohhh** **_ANN~❤💕💗💗_ ** **I w-want everyone to know how much** **_I love you~!💗💗💞_ ** **I want everyone in Shibuya to know- Everyone in** **_JAPAN_ ** **to know- how much you mean to me~!❤💞❤💞"**

Uncaring of her own cum smearing on her arms and hands, Shiho let go of Ann's wrists and quickly hooked her arms under Ann's thighs, settling her forearms behind the back of her knees, hands then gripping onto the cum-wet bucket around Ann's head- 

\- And with surprising strength, built up by her time on the volleyball team, Shiho raised the fucked-stupid Ann up into a dominant  **_Full Nelson_ ** , a bucket of cum on her head and her peace signs providing the perfect pose for the agaped bystanders to take a photo of~! And with the weight of gravity pushing Ann down, the volleyball player's poundings INTENSIFIED even further!💗 

_ "I love you so much Ann,  _ **_I love you~!❤❤❤💕_ ** _ A-Always staying by me, h-helping me, saving me- I'm happy to return the favor for you right now~!❤❤💕💕 I don't c-care if you're a teasing c-cock addict,  _ **_I'll always love you forever~!💗💗💗💗"_ **

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~!!!!!!**

The blonde bimbo butch-slut can't tell what's happening outside of her delirious cum-drunk world anymore, mind focused on Shiho and getting fucked until she couldn't walk at all, fantasizing she'll be out into a wheelchair with how destroyed her ass will be. She keeps up her eager efforts to catch any cum soaked popcorn dribble down her contorted face as the steamy mess oozed over her head entirely, making loud gurgles and slurping noises struggling to breathe the cum-stained air that filled her lungs and brain with Shiho and  **_only_ ** Shiho~! 

_ 'I'm gonna drown, Shiho's going drown me in her cum while she fucks me. I'm so lucky to have such a loving girlfriend for a needy cumslut like me~♡♡♡'  _

_ " _ **_Pleashe brrheak me mhhore~!!❤💗💞💕 I-i-I'll give up anyshhing you wanth, jusht BREAK YOUR ANNOYING TEASE OF A GIRLFRIEND-"_ **

**RRRRRRRIIIIP~~!!!!**

Any further depraving thoughts are interrupted as Ann tries to look for the sound underneath her cum helmet. What was left of Ann's outfit finally tears away to the spunk-soaked movie floor, leaving the girl fully naked for all to see as Shiho lifted her into a Full Nelson. Ann makes more muffled noises of pleasure as her arms are trapped against her legs, unable to do anything else but be used like the perfect cocktoy ragdoll-bitch she was at this point.

Her gurgled, cum-drunk screaming and the continued ferocity of her ass-spanking poundings were starting to finally make Shiho reach her breaking point: with how engorged her balls were, how sweaty they became along with her dick, and how tensed up both large testes were, Shiho was going to  **explode** any second now, the familiar feeling of a monstrous load of girl-spunk ready to utterly FLOOD Ann's ass to it's breaking point!💗

" **_A-A-A-AaAAhhAAaaaahh~!!!💗💗💗 A-Ann, I-I'm g-going to cum, i-it's coming so hard, i-it's so C-CLOSE~!💗💗💞💞💞"_ **

Her hands began to crumple the moist hat once called a popcorn container around Ann's face, forming the soggy cardboard around her head as her anal obliteration intensified to the point she made her girlfriend's pale tits flop wildly in different direcrions, even hitting both sometimes with the cock bulge that ruined Ann's taut tummy. 

" **_NngghaAAAAH~!💗❤💞❤❤💗 I-I'M SORRY I BREAK Y-YOU SO MANY TIMES A-ANN~!💗❤💞❤ I J-JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!!!💗💗❤💞❤ I-I PROMISE TO BREAK YOU, OKAY~?💗💗💞❤💞 I PROMISE TO MAKE YOU REMEMBER OUR ANNIVERSARY PERMANENTLY~!❤💞❤💞❤💞"_ ** Her entire body was drenched in sweat, her white shirt and pants stained with patches of wet, musky sweat that added to the cum haze the entire theater was in. And with such a delightful smell, Shiho was on- 

**"I-IT'S C-C-COMING!"**

-the- 

**"A-ANNNNN~!!!"**

-verge-

**"I'LL LOVE YOUR FOREVER-"**

-of- 

**_"-AND BREAK YOU FOREVER~!❤"_ **

**_-cumming~♡♡♡_ **

**SPLLLLLLUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT~~!!!!!!!!!!**

Ann is bounced back and forth a few more times, her body giving a warning that Shiho's titanic dick was ready to blow again. She opens her mouth to shout more obscurities only for her head to be sealed tight in the cardboard cum-prison. Her eyes go wide, not registering any further words as her arms tug to breathe, even as the creeping darkness makes her body  **squirt** **_rapidly_ ** around her dick. Her fuckhole-anus squeezes tight around Shiho's dick eager to milk its cum before she passed out. 

Finally though, Ann only saw white~❤

To the growing audience's eyes, Ann's stomach seemed to bubble around the head of the super bitch-breaker skewering her stomach into submission, rapidly filling and inflating in size as gallons of the steaming hot semen began intensely flooding her guts. Her body hangs limply as she's filled, stomach extending more and more, seemingly defying gravity for a moment. A few seconds in, and already Ann felt so much more heavier with so much cum weighing her down by a few dozen pounds. Shiho's grip on her girlfriend faltered the entire duration of her giga-ejacularion, her body sliding forward from her dom's grip, ready to fall off her shaft with how much sloshing sperm her stomach had, cum-belly hanging well past her thighs as engorged and full of dick-soup as possible. Eventually, Shiho let go at some point, and her poor girlfriend fell to the floor in a jizz-heap, landing on her stomach and a few gallons of cream flying out of her canyon-wide asshole. As for Ann's state inside her cardboard cum mask? She'd fallen unconscious halfway through, all with a dumb, dopey smile on her face~♡

**_“...ShHHiighHOooOOooOoohh…~~~💔💔💔💔”_ ** Was her final, almost incoherent word~ ****

As for Shiho-

**_"Haaahh... Ha aaah... Haa ahh..."_ **

.... 

"A-Ann...? O-Oh no,  _ d-did I go berserk again....?!" _

Cock wet with steaming sperm, hanging limply between her legs after blasting out a titanic's worth of nutbutter, Shiho leaned down to remove the container around Ann's head, and tried to tap her awake, uncaring of the audience that still remained.

"Ann! I-I'm so sorry! I-I'm no better than Kamoshida...! I-I should've held back until we got home..."

Squatting right next to her girlfriend's unconscious face, with a still thick dick swaying between her thighs, Shiho unknowingly gave her knocked out gal-pal one last smell of her powerful stench, even as cum flooded out of her fat stomach and out her fuckhole through the torn shorts.

……….

…….

….

...

____________________________________________________________________________

**[The next day]**

"Oh, c'mon Shiho, when are ya gonna let that go? I'm already fine, see? I'm not cock-broken anymore. Though, I will say, you  _ wrecked _ me pretty hard yesterday in front of so many people! So glad I got you so worked up to get you like that~..."

"H-Hey, shut it! I'm just glad one of your friends was able to hack and delete away all the photos and videos that were uploaded online… I didn't want to ruin your reputation in Shujin even more than it was before the Phantom Thieves came to help us…"

The two lying on a bed at Shiho's house with Ann spooning her soft girlfriend under the covers, she kept reassuring her lover everything was alright, and that yesterday was the best day of her life, and one she'll never forget like the volleyball player said.

"I'm still surprised we were able to get away with that Ann… I…" Shiho paused for a bit. "...I hope… I hope that I can get to  **_f-fuck_ ** you like that even harder for our next anniversary...💗"

"Mmm…~❤💕 I can't wait then, honey~❤"

  
  



End file.
